


Candy and Pizza

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A 'date with Markiplier' aftermath, F/M, Fluff, Half off candy, Post Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day, the day after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: The after Valentine's day Mark and Amy finally have their small not so Valentines date with candy and pizza. Good thing too that candy is just half off as well.Based on the tweet and tumblr post that Mark wrote earlier this day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this is late but it fits perfectly with what Mark told us on twitter and tumblr. It's my first time writing these two ardorkable dorks who are just too cute for this world. I hope you guys enjoy this and love the way I wrote them. See ya all next time on my regular stories.

_ Imagine your OTP doesn’t really care for Valentine’s day and just go to the store to stock up on cheap candy. _

 

_ 3rd Person POV: _

 

   It was the day after Valentine’s day, with the sketch being up on the channel and an amazing hit among everyone in the community. But with all the hype that yesterday brought, having everything ready and in place by noo they didn’t have a whole day to themselves. Especially when Amy took Kathryn to a game for her birthday. So Mark decided to spend the next day with her just relaxing and being together for the whole day. Now it was the day after the 14th so while Amy slept in a bit Mark went to walk Chica so that later he and Amy could go to the story to get half off candy and some drinks for their food and snacks to eat the whole day. Everyone had a day off in the office after the success of yesterday, Tyler and Ethan were just sleeping after not sleep for 30 hours plus while Kathryn was just doing her thing with a promise from Amy to sleep early tonight. 

  Coming back from walking Chica Mark found Amy dressed and nursing her first of many coffee cups, “oh ready to go then?” She got up her seat, stretch a bit and walked over to Mark to give him a small peck, “ya now let's’ go to get half off candy before it’s all gone.” Grinning they both left after Chica was let off the leash to roam the house. They went to the Walmart a town over just to beat the LA traffic from people coming back from Valentine’s vacation and those that were heading back to work. Grabbing a cart that they hopefully wouldn’t fill to the brim with the candy, but honestly who knew, they went off to where the leftover Valentine’s day stuff was. “Oh I just remember we should grab some sodas and snacks foods to eat during the movies later. Movies are great to watch with food to much on and it may be a while in between the pizza for lunch and steak for dinner.” suggested Mark. Amy thought about it but agreed eagerly, “yes that’s a good idea but first candy so we can get what’s left of the good candy. I don’t want to not grab some sweetheart and reese's cups.” They kept walk and pushing the cart until they reach the area with all the red, pink and white color stuff was clustered in. 

  Smiling to each other like kids literally in a candy store to both go to work, Amy toward the sweethearts and reese’s cup while Mark dug through to get to the m&m’s and yorks, both wanting to find the bags that didn’t seem used or opened in anyway. They both in total got 12 bags of chocolate and candy that didn’t seem to banged up or even open. Loading up the cart they went to the chips and drinks section, grabbing enough of each to last just today even sneaking in a package of popcorn as well. They headed to pay for everything, Amy planning on order the pizza on the way home so they could just pick it without anymore wait time. 

  Twenty minutes later they picked up the pizza and were heading home to finally relax with good food and movies. Amy set up a small area of the living room to bring out the food and not worry about the mess. She then went to the kitchen to bring out the pizza with plates while brought out drinks and cups. The snacks would stay in there until later when they hungary in between meals. Setting everything down and putting a movie to start off a marathon of movies they had just for this. Pizza, movies and the two of them snuggled together was the best thing they could do for a post Valentine’s day date of sorts. As long as they were together snuggling and sneaking n small peck, all was good in the world.


End file.
